


There's Rules For A Reason

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know we have those rules for a reason."





	There's Rules For A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _rules_.

"You know we have those rules for a reason."

"I know, I know. You don't have to keep beating my head with them."

"Seems like I do or this wouldn't have happened."

"You sound so sure of that, Cap."

Steve glanced over at Natasha, who stared at him cooly and shrugged her shoulders before he turned back to stare at Clint stuck to Iron Man with a giant ball of gum as Tony glared silently through the helmet. Clint grinned back at him as he made a little 'whoops' gesture.

"I honestly thought that we could handle those guys without backup. How was I supposed to know that they had this in their back pockets?"


End file.
